Grin or Bare It
by Catwarrior
Summary: A personal nightmare in white that he had to kill which had a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds. Tags/Spoilers for 5.03. T for language and "images"


Disclaimer: I don't not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. They belong to Eric Kripke and all other writers and producers of the television show.

PS: **GIANT SPOILERS FOR 5.03 ARE BEYOND THIS POINT. DO NOT CROSS IF YOU DO NO LIKE SPOILERS. **(or at least hints...)

* * *

Standing in front of him was his worst nightmare. A nightmare in white. A personal nightmare in white. A personal nightmare in white that he had to kill. A personal nightmare in white that he had to kill which had a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

Bloody gashes covered his body and his opponent's body. The bloody wounds dripped and stained the clothing on their bodies. Bloody swords hung from numb and tired hands. The face covered in bruises and blood had a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

Taunts were thrown back and forth. Curses were muttered to and fro. Exorcisms and spells were shot left and right. Threats and promises were made up and down. Requests and surrendered were begged for kneeling and standing. Word were exchanged between brothers, one got them from a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

The ground was scorched around them. The sky was red above them. The dead bodies laid among them. The town was flattened behind them. The forest became a field near them. The animals fled from their homes and from them. A battle raged in their presence. But all that mattered was that face with a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

The refugees were hiding in the barricaded church, armed with devil's traps. The hunter fought among them, fighting with words and salt. Volunteers ran to protect someone else, hands filled with shotguns with rock salt. Demon killed the mortals, destroying with knives and guns. Angels came down from heaven, performing acts that they should have done when Lilith walked the Earth. But the only other being that mattered was the one with a cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

Lucifer stood in front of him wearing the cocky grin which would kill him in seconds.

Lucifer faced him, wearing a grin; wearing his brother as a meat suit. He laughed in his face, "You really thought you could kill me? You?"

Dean shrugged, "Well… yea."

The fallen angel laughed harder. "Your brother. Your dear little brother. Dear _Sammy_. He knew you couldn't. That angel, Zachariah," he nodded to the dead Chuckles laying near them, "told you that you couldn't. Only with Michael."

"Yea, well, really didn't work out that way did it," Dean grimaced at the thought of being a meat suit himself.

Sam's face contorted into that cruel grin. "Yea. You know how I got my true vessel here," the angel motioned to the body, "Sammy here, he made a deal. You never become a vessel and I never kill or hurt you beyond repair, I got him. Well, we took care of that, didn't we." Lucifer paused, "We also found out that Chuckles over there was lying, like angels do, and you really aren't Michael's only choice." Dean remembered the even well.

_

* * *

He got the call from Castiel after he had been searching for Sam for weeks. They got there just in time to see a college teenage boy, younger than Sam had been when they had reunited, with a firey sword and duking it out with Sam, wearing the white suit. Castiel muttered, "No."_

_"What?" Dean had muttered, confused._

_Castiel grabbed Dean, "We've lost. Lucifer has his true vessel now."_

_Realization had washed over Dean in seconds. He screamed, "NO!" Michael, the archangel, then lost his concentration. Lucifer took the chance. The archangel was dead in seconds. And Dean and Castiel were gone before Lucifer, wearing Sam, could attack the two._

_The battle for the survivors had started. Forget the world and stopping the Apocalypse, just save people's asses. And maybe, just maybe, saving Sammy._

* * *

Dean seathed at the memory. "Damn you, you bastard." He shot forward and slashed at the Devil with the recovered fire sword, which would not light in his hands. The two fought again.

It seemed to be hours, though just minutes, before Dean pulled away from Lucifer. The mortal man was tired. He gasped for air and his form trembled from exhaustion. The occupied vessel in front of him stood straight and tall as he patiently waited for him to attack again. "Come on, Dean, just give up. Just sit like the good little dog you are and _obey_."

Dean's eyes shot up at the word and gazed into the eyes of his possessed brother. He called out to him, "Come on, Sammy! I know your still in there. Fight him like Bobby fought that demon in the motel."

Lucifer tisked the hunter, "Now, now there, Dean. If you do that, Sammy may fight me. Then you would definitely die at my, no, at your brother's hands."

Dean's common sense snapped, "You BASTARD!" He dropped the Michael sword and flew at the demon. He tackles him to the ground and tried to wrestle him into submission. But Lucifer was faster and wiser, and quickly had Dean pinned.

"Oh, Dean. You just need to get over it." Sam's lips brushed him ear as Lucifer leaned down to whisper. "I won. You lost. The Apocalypse is here and now. And most of all, Sam is mine now."

Dean's eyes teared up as he bucked violently to try and wrench the fallen angel off of him and he kept shouting, "NO!"

Suddenly, a blast of air flung Lucifer off his back and away from him. Dean slowly stood up and looked around him. The cloudy sky parted above him and a light shone down on him. He heard whispers in his ear. Dean started arguing with the invisible voice. "No! No way in hell are you who you say you are."

The voice argued back. Lucifer walked back to attack the unaware Dean. But he found he was no unguarded. Realization started to dawn on his face. "NO! He can't come! There's no way." Lucifer started to run away and prepare for a full retreat, but a silver chain shot out and chained him to the place where he stood.

Dean shouted suddenly, "How could you be around? Raphael told us you were dead! Cas couldn't even find you! Even with the magic metal detacher!" He suddenly pulled off his amulet to wave in the air. "See, if you were you it'd be"

Suddenly, he stopped speaking as he pulled the trinket to his face to examen the glowing piece of metal, "Man, that's cool." He muttered. He looked back up, "So, what? You what me to become YOUR meat bag?"

He stopped and listened. Whatever his heard shocked him, "I'm what? Your only meat suit?" He stood silent. "And you need permission like every angel? Wow, that sucks."

Dean looked around him. He looked at Sam in his white suit, at the vessel of Lucifer. He looked at the destruction around him. He looked at his wounds and those of the people around him.

Dean looked up to the sky and said, "Well, GOD! Here's m decision. I say-!"

* * *

CLIFFY! When I started typing this right after 5.03 ended, it was originally to be a one-shot, then I think it will be a couple chapters, as long as there is the fan base, aka, REVIEW PLEASE! Also, this is a total prediction on my part. I've gotten things right before. Some not really. A lot not at all. 


End file.
